The present invention relates to the field of packaging and display, and more particularly, it relates to an easily erectable carton having finished interior and exterior surfaces with an integral top, hollow side and end walls and an interior that is divided into a plurality of compartments having different widths and lengths between the hollow side and end walls.
Hollow walled cartons are well known in the art, as are cartons with completely finished surfaces. Moreover, cartons of this type are available that are easily erectable with a minimum number of gluing or folding steps. However, none of the known cartons of the general type herein disclosed are provided with an integral, finished two-side top, and none utilize a compartmented interior as disclosed herein.
Compartmented cartons are particularly useful for packaging different products having various shapes and sizes. In particular compartmented cartons with completely finished surfaces find especially good application for combination display purposes and carry out convenience. In this regard, the carton of the present invention was designed to package and for shipping a plurality of cigars of different shapes and sizes to replace the conventional fiberboard cigar boxes that previously required false inserts to accomodate different sized cigars. However, the carton of the present invention could just as readily be used to package and/or ship cosmetics, gourmet food products or notions. The completely finished inner and outer surfaces provide adequate space for printing graphics for such use, and the hollow walled construction provides more than adequate strength and protection for shipping through the mail.